Magic Words
by RubberDuckey710
Summary: Hermione grows out of Harry Ron and then relizes she has nomore that they were her only. but then she finds herself falling for someone she never exspected! plz read and review


A/n: My first fanfic try to be nice I am use to writing script style if u no what I mean!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and new characters in the later chappys!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 The beginning of the last!!  
  
Hermoine looked in the mirror and thought to herself a new year a new look. Today was the first day back at Hogwarts and she was incredibly excited. She had gotten a new look and hoped everyone liked it. She had gotten a whole new wardrobe and new shoes too she had also straightened her hair so it was no longer bushy. "Come on Moine your going to miss you train if we don't leave soon" called her mom. She said ok and went over to her closet. She picked out a black mini and a dark green Short sleeve vneck shirt. She put on some black leggings and some Knee high leather boots. She grabbed her trunks and ran down the stairs. Her mom took her trunks and loaded them in the car. They got in the car and sped away. When they got to Kings Cross station they ran to the platform nine and ¾. Hermoine said Bye And she Ran through the Portal Before it closed. She looked around for her friends. She didn't see them so assumed they were already on the train. As she walked down the corridor she looked in the compartments. She finally found it. She walked in and sat down. The guys were reading a comic on quitich and didn't even no she was there. She cleared her throat and they both looked up. "Can I help you" Ron said with a little attitude. "Don't you recognize me". "Hermoine is that you?" Harry said in a questionable voice. Yeah why you don't recognize me? "Not really I mean you changed a lot" said Harry. "I don't think I've changed that much" said Hermoine "Well you have" said Ron "well anyway I made headgirl" said Hermione "great" said Harry and Ron in unison! The door to the compartment slid open and Malfoy stuck his head in. "Potty , Weasel , Gra. has he turned his head his jaw dropped. "Malfoy close your mouth it makes you look like a dog and even worse smell like one." "well anyway Mconangal wants to see you in the first compartment." Malfoy said with a sneer. "ok" said Hermione with the original smirk. She got up and left with Malfoy. They went down to the first compartment and saw Mconangal. "ok you two as you know you are the new two heads. And I just wanted to remind you to stay after the feast so we can show you were your dormitory is." Said Mconangal "so your saying we get our own common room and everything??" said Malfoy very UN excited. " yes Mr.Malfoy "WOW" said Hermione very excited "You may go back to your compartments now" said Mconangal plainly. They headed back to there compartments and soon arrived at Hogwarts. As they quickly walked to their tables in the great hall they looked around for this was there last year there. After the ceremony they all ate the delicious food. After dinner Hermione waited tell everyone was gone and walked up to Dumbldore. When Draco had finally arrived Dumbldore took them to their dormitory. When they arrived at a painting of a Young woman and a snake Dumbldore said " this is your dormitory and you may pick your own password. They stood there in silence after the old man left. Then after about a minute and then shouted out magic words. Hermione sighed as they walked in the common room. Draco gave a grunt and then headed towards his room. Hermione Smiled as she ran up the old wooden stair case to her room. When she walked in she was amazed at how pretty it was. The color was a deep red and the liens were made of gold silk and she loved it she had to cherry wood dressers (a/n like that deep red kind of color u no what I mean) and a very pretty desk of the same color.( there's more to the room but I think that's a detail) She Walked into the bathroom (a/n they have to share one) it had Jacuzzi tube two showers and two toilets. She walked towards the door on the other side of the bathroom. Being curious she knocked on it. When the door opened she found Draco looking down at her.{a/n Draco's a lot taller then her obviously} "What do u want?" Draco questioned " I just wanted to know where this door leads to" Hermione Replied in a smart alike tone. " I suppose you are attending the party tonight?" Draco question with a smirk " no I'm not because I have homework to do that I couldn't do over the summer" Hermione said with a sigh. " That's great now I can" Draco said excitedly " what do you mean, you could have always gone?" Hermione asked curiously "Yea but see if you went the party would have been extremely boring" Draco said with a nod. "Oh that really hurt Malfoy" Hermione said faking a wince of pain. " Whatever I have to get ready for the party" Draco said with an original smirk as he shut the door in Hermione's face. Hermione walked back to her room and as she did she thought " Draco's gotten really cute but he has the worst attitude I wish he'd change, I mean when ever I hear his name I think what a basterd and I wish I didn't think that."  
  
A/n well that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and if u did plz review flames critiquing and everything else is welcome the next chapter will be up soon but I'm not sure when!!!! Keep reading!!! 


End file.
